Fear no more
by Vixen Uchiha
Summary: How would Naruto act if Kakashi rasied him?
1. I won't let anything happen to you

I pulled my T-shirt tighter around us running under a tree hopping to block the rain that fell harder and seemed colder. Suna popped his head out next to mine and looked at me. I grinned and ruffled the fur atop his head.  
  
"Don't worry Suna, I won't let anything happen to you," he yelped and licked my face. I sighed and leaned back against the tree and winced as pain laced in my side. I shifted my arm so I could hold Suna and used the other to see why my side hurt. I touched my side, wincing when I caused more pain. Oh yeah how can I forgotten that.  
  
_I walked in to my yard and my step dad was waiting for me. I could tell by the look on his face that I had done something bad again. I just looked at the ground and walked to him. "Look at me you insolent maggot. Look!" he yelled, grabbing my face with enough force to make me wince. Something flashed in his eyes and I knew, like the other times I had done nothing wrong, but I would pay for it regardless. He pulled me into the yard by placing his hand around my neck.  
  
I watched his face never taking my eyes off his. "Insolent pest, after all my family has done for you, you bring that monster home," he snarled. I looked at where he was looking and saw older brother holding Suna down with his foot with a short sword in his hand. I watched him wave it around and the next thing I felt was pain.  
  
I looked at Suna then up at my step dad and brother. My father looked scared as for my brother he was folding his gut trying to stand. I pulled his sword from my side and ran with Suna in my arms_.  
  
Suna whimpered at the thunder. "It will be fine, but let's find some other place to rest." I said as the hair on the back of my neck stood up. I pushed myself off the tree, when I felt like I was being blown apart Pain. Fire rushed thought my whole body, I feel to my knees as it only got worse. All I could hear was my screaming, Suna whimpers and the dripping of water.  
  
**Brat, just what are you doing** the voice yelled at me "Please help" I begged. **Just why would I help a whelp like yourself.** It boomed load again. "Bastard help Suna, she has done nothing but befriend me." I cried out, my words echoed as the voice laughed deeply and dark ,**"Brat, just for that. I will help you both take care young kits."** was all I heard as a warmness spread thought out my whole body and out over Suna.   
  
I whimpered as something nudged my cheek. Opening one eye I groaned as rain fell into it. Slowly I sat up and looked around, Suna licked my hand I glanced at her to make sure she was all right. Seeing she was, I looked over myself, my shirt was in shreds, the shorts I had on could barley be called short anymore. I think my sandals had melted to my feet. "Oh shit, do you see what I see Suna?"I asked. She nodded looking at the tree behind us, well what was left of the tree. A snapping sound made me turn around, doing so made my vision swim and blur together. I heard Suna growl a little before darkness over came me once more. 


	2. With rest you both will be been fine

The first thing I noticed when I came to, I was no longer in the clearing. I sat up and looked around. It looked like I was in a small cabin, and by looking myself over. I had a bandage wrapped around my middle and feet. "Suna." I called softly. " You're awake, that is good. I was starting to worry." A man told me, worry in his voice.   
  
I looked at him, the lower half of his face was covered by a mask. I blinked a couple of times. "Who are you? What did you do with Suna?" I demeaned.   
  
"Whoa, hold on there little man. First thing, my name is Kakashi. Who are you?" He asked me. I just growled at him. "Tell me what you did with my friend, Suna." I yelled standing up, pain laced through my side. He pushed me back down to the bed.  
  
"So that is the little fox's name." He mumbled, pointing to the fire side. Turning to see just what he was pointing at, I saw Suna wrapped in a blanket. "Will she be all right?" I questioned. "With rest you both will be been fine." He said as he pulled the covers up around me. "Thank you for saving her." I said gratefully before closing my eyes.  
  
kakashi pov  
  
I sighed as the boy finally went to sleep by the time the Hokage got there. "What is it you wanted to talk with me about?" He inquired coming in the room. "Naruto" He muttered as he saw the boy. "I found him in the woods, I would have taking him home, but when I headed that way with him, the little kit decided that I was a chew toy." I said remembering the experience and holding out my arm.   
  
"So you brought him here?" He stated. "Yeah, it was close and his wounds needed to be looked at." I said. "He was hurt?" He asked. "Yes, the tree he was near looked like it was hit by lighting. He also had a wound in his side. It looked like he was staped with something."  
  
I walked into the other room. "Hum, you think he may have been attacked?" He questioned me "No, while he was asleep he started to cry and whimper. All I could make out was the persons name and him begging for them to stop. I think that the family that is taking care of him is abusing him." I spoke in a flat voice. "What you just said needs to have proof and a lot of it." He told me.  
  
"Don't worry, I will get it." I said as I heneged (Henge No Jutsu) to look like Naruto. "Now care to take me home," I said grinning. He nodded and we walked out of the cabin towards where the boy had been assigned to live. 


	3. This is home now

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, so you can not sue me. Note to my readers, thank you for staying with me. I truly am sorry for taking so long to update. I can give many reasons to why, and most sound about right; however I will not, because it would not be right to do that. Okay now on this new chapter of Fear no More, there will be time jumps.

It had been a couple of weeks at the most, after what had happened in the woods. I thought I would have been sent back by now, however the Third has not sent me. The odd thing is he has been taking care of me, and I have not seen the guy with the white hair any more. It was not to the fact that I minded not being in that house hold; it was the fact I knew something big was going to happen, and I was right in the middle of it all. I looked over my shoulder, as the balcony door opened and closed. I smiled at the person who was standing there. It was the guy that had helped us in the woods.

"Hello Sir, I have been trying to find you. I wanted to thank you sooner for all the help you gave Suna and me in the woods that day." I told him bowing to him.

"It was nothing really and as to why you could not find me, I was sent on a mission that same day. I am sorry to leave you like that." He told me smiling at me. "I do not remember if I gave you my name, it is Kakashi" He told me as he went to ruffle my hair.

I tried not to flinch as he did, but I think he saw my actions, "Well anyway, I came to tell you that the Third would like to have a word with you." He stated, before opening the door for me. As I made my way down the hallway, the fear had started to build; by the time I reached his office doors I had to force myself not to shake. I knew it would not last and I would be sent back. I opened the door and walked in, I smiled at Suna, who was still lying on the sun-warmed pillow, we had used for a nap early in the day. I bowed to Third, "You wished to speak with me Sir." I said, avoiding looking him is his face.

(Switch)

I wish I could say I was a little shocked to see how formal Naruto was acting, but I wasn't, not after everything I had seen these past three weeks. "Naruto, for the past three weeks you have been here, and away from the family that took you in about two years ago. In this short time, it has been brought to my attention, what was been going on." "I am sorry, I really do not mean to misbehave. I will not run away anymore as well. I will listen and do every thing that I am told to do." Naruto cried, breaking down in tears. Holy shit he thinks everything is his fault. Just how long has that stuff being going on, and just what have they done to him? I asked myself as I picked up Naruto.

By now Suna was awake and also in my arms. "Shh, Naruto what happened was not your fault, you did nothing wrong, it was you who was wronged." I told him as I rocked him in my arms. Suna licked his face as he continued to cry, so he had his head tucked into the crook of my neck. Suna had moved so that she was sitting on my shoulder. I winced when her claws first dug in.

(Switch)

"Sign this Kakashi." The Third told me, holding out some papers. "Are you sure you wish to do this?" He asked.

"I should have done it sooner," I replied, after I had signed the papers. "I will have his things sent to your house." The Third answered back. "Sir, the only thing he has, was what I found with him that day. You do not know what this boy has been put though, nor can I say that I do. However, whatever it was will not happen again." I told him firmly, walking out his office.

I used the roof tops to get back to my house, seeing as it happened to be the fastest way. I smiled as I landed in front of my home, no, our home. "Naruto, you need to wake up your home." I said gently, to the sleeping boy in my arms. I watched as he slowly blinked, then looked at me, then to the house, then back to me. "Sir, this is not my home." He stated, with a slight quiver in his voice. "Well, it happens to be your home now." I told him, as I walked over to the door and opened it.  
I could tell he was panicking, Suna must have as well for she barked and jumped from my shoulder to his arms. I took off my sandals at the door, and sat him down to do the same. "Sir, do you live here?" He questioned. "Yup and so do you and Suna." I smiled, pulling off my vest and hanging it on the coat rack. He blinked a couple of times. "It is only until the Third can find me a better caretaker? I think I should talk to him, and see if I could live on my own." He stated. "Sorry, you can not do that." I told him, his head whipped to my direction "And just why is that?" he asked.

"Well simply, because this is your home and," my stomach's growling stopped me from speaking. "well let's get something to eat, and we will finish talking over some food okay?" He nodded, so I went off to the kitchen. I could tell he was following me slowly, I could also tell he did not trust me just yet. I know it was something that could not be helped; however, I held hope I could change that. When we got to the kitchen, I was faced with one big problem. I really sucked at cooking. I ate sandwiches, most of the time, and the fact that most of my food was bad. I opened my cabinets and was happy to see I had two cups of instant ramen. I turned to see Naruto standing in the doorway. "Find a seat at the table; I will be right with you. Can I ask what Suna eats?" I asked, not wanting to leave the little lady out of a meal.

"Well, I can I hunt her a rabbit." He replied. "Well, I do not have any rabbit; however I think I got some canned ham. Does she like that?" I inquired, she barked and I got a plate and dumped the ham onto it, as the kettle whistled. It was ready.

Both Suna and I had finished eating, but Naruto had not even finished half of his. "You should eat some more." I told him. "I am sorry, it is too much for me to eat, I might get sick." He said I blinked, "Okay then we will save it till later." I said, as I put the bowl in the refrigerator. "Okay, we have eaten, now to tell you why you can not ask the Third if you can live on your own." I started off, I had got both his and Suna's attention with those words. "I am your new caretaker and I also adopted you." I said cautiously, they both blinked

"Sir, what does adopted mean?" He questioned. "It means I took you in as my own, and I will take care of you from now on. Short of like what you did with Suna." I said with a grin, he smiled then hugged my leg. "Thank you Sir"

"Please do not call me Sir, it make me feel really old." I asked, as he pulled back so he could look me in my face "Then what is it you wish me to call you?" He inquired. "Well you can call me what you wish for now, as long as it is not Sir." I told him.

(Time Warp)

"We're home," was yelled followed by the front door slamming. "I am in the kitchen!" I yelled out and was soon greeted with Naruto's smiling face. "I take it, your first day was a good one." I stated

"You bet it was dad! I even get to take Suna into class with me. My teacher Iruka-sensei is the coolest teacher. He told another teacher that if I could not take Suna in then no one should be aloud to take any Nin-animals in classes as well." He told me excitedly, as he pulled his crust off his sandwich and handed it to Zeri; I pushed a plate of turkey over to Suna.

"That is good; Iruka-sensei sounds like a nice man." I said "Do you have homework?" I asked.

"Just some math." He answered me back. "Well, you get to done; we still have some training time today." I told him.

"Ahh, but I have plans with Sasuke." He whined

"I know, Sasuke is going to train with us." I fixed the situation.

"Oh, then you two can do what you like as long as it is not a prank." I stated.

"Hey! That was all Sasuke's idea. I had nothing to do with that." He complained. "But you went along with it, didn't you?" I asked.

"Well yeah, it was the coolest idea ever, I just wish I had been the one to think of it." He confined, before putting his plate in the sink.

"Dad can I ask you something." He asked "As long as it has nothing to do with babies" I told him. "It has nothing to do with babies; I just wanted to know why you adopted me?"


End file.
